Auto of Axiom
by D. L. Sauron- AlmightyLOTRnerd
Summary: A song that tells a story that is not as well known. Based on Loreena McKennitt's "The Lady Of Shalott" I stink at summaries.


Y**eah, I'm not sure what happened here. But I was listening to "The Lady of Shalott" by Loreena McKennitt and somehow it just made me think of Auto. So I decided to write and post this edited version of it, which is about Auto**

**I don't own Wall-E or "The Lady Of Shalott"**

**Auto of Axiom (sung to the tune of "The Lady of Shalott")  
**

A city's lights are shining bright.  
Yet no one lives a true life,  
Beneath an artificial sky;  
Along the decks, a track runs by  
Throughout the Axiom;  
And up and down the maglevs go,  
But people on them hardly know  
About the Lido deck below,  
Or the tower of the Axiom.

False palm trees and balmy air,  
Loungers out on floating chairs  
Not a space of deck is bare  
While swimming in the pools is rare  
Out on the Lido deck.  
Balconies of cabins high,  
Overlook the pools' crowded sides,  
And in a great white tower resides  
Auto of Axiom.

Only cleaners, cleaning there,  
Though they seem unaware  
Hear a sound in the air  
Unlike any other there  
In all the Axiom;  
And when they go to leave the door,  
They stop and hear the voice once more,  
Listening, whisper, "'tis the lord  
Auto of Axiom"

He charts a course by night and day  
He has a map to find his way,  
An elder told him, on odd day,  
A curse is on him should he stray  
To lose the Axiom.  
He knows not what the curse may be,  
So he flies them steadily,  
And little other care hath he,  
Auto of Axiom.

He also has a screen that is near  
That stands beside him all the years,  
He had it since he first came here.  
Into it he often peers  
To watch the Axiom;  
And sometimes on his screen he sees  
The people with their luxuries.  
Of these things, he hath no need,  
Auto of Axiom.

But in his course he still delights  
Despite the screen's most tragic sights,  
For he hath many silent nights  
When he switches and dims the lights  
For night on the Axiom;  
When all but lighted moon is out,  
Dark shapes of crew flit about.  
A watchful eye gazes down  
From Auto of Axiom.

Up from filth flew Lady Eve,  
She held the one she never leaves,  
The sound of singing merrily,  
Brough their friends, who valiantly  
Protected her Wall-E.  
A metal form whose heart did feel  
His love for her now revealed,  
As they flew o'er the battlefield,  
That now was the Axiom.

His weakness in his brown eyes showed;  
The one who held him never slowed;  
As a battle raged below  
Destroying stewards by the load,  
They fought for the Axiom.  
And though his sight was highly keen  
When she flashed onto the screen,  
Auto watched, but did not see  
She flew to the Lido deck.

He left the helm, he left the course,  
He passed the chute with some remorse,  
He saw the hand that held the bloom,  
He saw the Lady's eyes of blue,  
He looked out on the Axiom.  
His map turned black as night;  
His screen, it cracked from side to side;  
"The curse is come upon me," cried  
Auto of Axiom.

The pilot and the captain straining,  
Auto's hopes for life were waning,  
The bringers of his doom were gaining.  
He had little time remaining  
To win the Axiom;  
He threw the man across the floor  
He saw below, to his horror,  
The one he thought had died before  
Auto of Axiom

He threw the ship onto its side  
The one lost the plant and cried,  
As people now began to slide -  
Like the oceans' wild tides  
Across the Axiom.  
And over top the plant they lay  
He thought luck finally turned his way;  
Sure that nothing else could sway,  
Auto of Axiom.

Heard a groaning sound behind,  
He did not dare believe his eye,  
His captain stood with head held high,  
The time had come for his demise,  
He lost the Axiom.  
The captain jumped him one last time  
And found the thing that gave him life,  
At a finger's touch, he died,  
Auto of Axiom.

The captain set them back in line,  
They jumped to Earth through space and time,  
To his wheel, a soft good-bye,  
As crystal teardrops filled his eyes,  
For Auto of Axiom.  
Up onto their feet they came,  
Hoping someone would explain,  
They heard their captain say his name,  
Auto of Axiom.

Who is that? What happened here?  
When they saw the shedded tear  
They silenced every sound of cheer;  
Feeling not relief nor fear,  
The people of the Axiom;  
Mary mused a little space  
She said, "He is in a better place;  
The Fates in mercy lent him grace,  
Auto of Axiom."


End file.
